Long Time No See
by Alice Nguyen
Summary: Falling isn't an option that I would make, but I had no choice because what is done is done. Visit Andrea's life where all she believe was totally vamped.
1. Summary

Long Time No See

Alice Nguyen

Summary:

Andrea's life is difficult, especially when her only best friend move away when she was in fifth grade, and her parents abandoned her, so she had to live with her grandparents. Andrea's life had been normal since then. Until her grandparents were attacked and she was the survivor of the tragic accident, she moved into this College Board, which she had to fear for her life. And met a person long time no see.

**Hey guys, this is my first author's note that I have written so I'm just going to make this quick. This is just a short summary to draw your attention a little and I hope you review to let me know how you think of it, and also I hope you guys continued reading the rest of the story!**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Chapter One: Goodbye

_Grandpa and I was just playing cards and that he had won most of my money so far, when we heard such commotion in Grandma's art studio. _

_Grandma and I shared the love of art and photographing. Grandpa looked at me, bewildered and so did I. We dropped our cards on the table and went to look. Grandpa went ahead in and told me to wait outside of the studio. The loud noise continued and I couldn't help the feeling of something was out of place, wrong. _

_Grandpa came back with panic in his eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Grandpa?" I asked. _

"_Look dep (pronounced with a hard 'd' and 'ep' as in 'help' but without the 'h' and 'l')," Grandpa said, without answering my question. He usually called me 'dep', because it's means beautiful in Vietnamese. Grandpa grabbed my hand in his wrinkled ones and then led me to a wardrobe closet and hid me inside. "You will hide here-"_

"_Grandpa, what's going on?" I interrupted him. _

"_Shh…" he hushed me. "Look, you'll hide here and no matter what, you will not come out, okay." He kissed me on my forehead and looked straight into my eyes. "Remember I will always love you." And like that, he left and leaving me in pitch black in a closet. _

_I heard hard footsteps and a male voice yelling at Grandpa, "Where is she? Where did you hide her?" _

_Then there was a loud bam and then things went quiet. I didn't come out until an hour later, when I'm sure no one was left in the house. I soon opened the closet doors and then peeked out. No one was around that I couldn't see or hear. I stepped out of the closet and saw Grandpa and Grandma's bodies laying flat on the ground in the living room. Their eyes closed and as I looked down, I saw that Grandpa and Grandma holding hands as if they were meant to die together. A tear slid down my cheeks and I went near them. Their faces were pale._

_I hunched down and touched Grandma's face, which was ice cold. It shot me and I immediately pull my hand back. I didn't know what to do next. It wasn't panic or pain that bubbled inside of me: it was curiosity. _

"Andrea Alexander," the dean called my name and I stood up from the chair and into her office. I sat down on the opposite side of her dark wooden desk. The dean had long dark hair that was tied into a tight bun and with dark-framed glasses on her eyes that she must had use to stared daggers into students. "Are you Andrea Alexander?"

What a stupid question?

"Yes," I said, nodding a little.

"Is it pronounced as _an-drea _or _on-drea_?" she asked.

"On-drea," I replied. She nodded and noted it in my documents.

"So, how are you doing with your grandparent's death?" she asked, out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't like to talk about," I said, sternly. She looked up at me from her glasses and frowned.

"Okay, then, welcome to Dark Tower Collage Board. I hope you'll behave?" I nodded. "Good, then, here's your schedule and be off then." She handed me the schedule and I walked out of her office. The dean had assigned a tour-guy to lead to my classes. I met up with him outside her office.

I was surprised to see a quite pale skinned blonde with muscular body shaped. I almost started to stare at him for a sec but stopped before it reached the awkwardness.

"Hey, you must be Andrea." I nodded and he introduced himself. His name was Caleb and he had brown curls that just dropped down to his forehead.

He introduced me to my classes. My first period was Drama with Mr. Davis. It was located in the auditorium that was twice the size of mine at my old school. Mr. Davis was nice and he explained what he'll be expecting from me and all.

Then Caleb showed me Geometry with Mrs. Wilson. The class was just normal and the teacher was nice but she was strict. I wasn't officially a student yet, but just listening to her yelling at the class to quiet down and the frown that she always wears on. She might be that strict, but something inside her told me that she was a little puppy in the inside.

We soon visited my third period which was Calculus with Mrs. Moore. Her class was full of posters related with math and she had a warm heart that you would love her instantly. Unfortunately, I'll be learning a lot in her class in what a short amount of time.

My fourth period class was Art, which was my favorite. Caleb spent the five minutes looking at me admiring those strokes of students' paintings and the equipments. We soon headed out and towards my fifth period.

"It looks like you love art?" Caleb asked me, on the way to another classroom.

"Yeah, my grandma and I shared the love of art. It helps us express something, even if we only can see and no one else can. It's like our autobiography without having to write anything," I explained to him.

"Well, I think you'll be talented on that." Caleb smiled at me and I smiled back. He led me to my fifth period which was Gov./Politics with Mr. Harris. It was the most boring class even though I did nothing but looked at how the class was like, but I hate hearing about speeches.

Caleb led me to the cafeteria and we made some conversation a little. The cafeteria was normal looking. Caleb showed me where the pizza line was and the hot meal line also. After that he showed me my seventh period which was Literature/English. The day went out fine so far. We've made simple conversation and all but nothing really worth saying.

Finally, Caleb showed me my dorm. I opened the door to see two twin beds on reach side. One side, there was posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber everywhere. I never knew my roommate can be such a fan. On my side, it has nothing on the walls and the bed sheets were purple dotted, my favorite color.

"You're roommate is Rachel Anderson," Caleb said, looking at a piece of paper. "Well, I know I'll be seeing you a lot this year."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, raising a brow.

"Rachel is dating my brother," he said.

"Oh," I looked down at the floor, now feeling a little awkward.

"Anyway," he said. "Welcome to Dark Tower College Board and make yourself feel at home." Then he left, leaving me alone to my misery.

I looked at the room.

How could I feel at home if Grandpa and Grandma weren't here to cheer me up?


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Hey guys, so again, I'll keep this simple and short for you guys. I really enjoyed reading some of your review(s) and that just cheer me up. So please review when you finish and thank you!**

**-Alice**

Chapter Two: First Day

"_Grandma, how were my parents?" I asked her. We're in the art studio and she was trying to help me do strokes that from branches of a tree. _

"_Your mother was such a sweet thing," Grandma commented. I wrinkled my nose, confused. _

"_Grandma, if she's such a sweet thing, why did she abandoned me?" I asked her, again. Grandma held my hand with the brush and helped me paint down the strokes so that it blended into the canvas. _

"_Your mother didn't abandon you, sweetheart. She just has fallen for a bad influenced," she defended, softly. I tilted my head a little. Whenever I asked about my parents, Grandma always talked about my mom. I wondered about my dad, but I didn't ask her, until now. _

"_What was my dad like?" I asked her. Her face grew grim and disappointment settled on her. _

"_Your father was the monster that everyone fears," she replied. _

"_Like how?"_

"_Just know that he's must not have you, sweetheart." Grandma was definitely hiding something about him, but how much I had brought that topic up; she switched it with a different topic. _

_There was something sad lightened in Grandma's eyes, but she always washed it away by blinking. I knew that I wouldn't get anything about my father out of Grandma or Grandpa. I soon gave up, but something inside still feel empty. The sensation soon became a nightmare._

I was woken up by a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She looked soft, but she sure knew how to shake someone awake. I blinked several times to get my vision clear and sat up.

"What time?" I asked, yawning. The girl looked over at my alarm clock on my nightstand.

"It's six-thirty," she said. My eyes widened.

"It's six-thirty? Then why did you woke me up?" I asked. I should have been sleeping.

"Because school starts at seven-fifteen, and you don't want to be late on your first day at school. Anyway, I'm Rachel, and you must be Andrea Alexander?" I nodded and the girl—Rachel smiled. "Well, welcome to Dark Tower College Board!"

She was a jumpy kind, which just make me smile, knowing that even if I put on a mood swing, she can't be easily offended. She got off of my bed and went over at the closet on my side, flipping through the hangers. She mumbled about how fashion is really important if you want to make a good impression to people, especially boys. I rolled my eyes at that. I hadn't date yet, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to do so now.

Rachel finally pulled out a red-orange tank top, along with a styled-jacket similar color, a dark-orange thin silk scarf, blue jeans, and a pair of brown short boots.

"This will look so great on you," Rachel handed it to me.

"Don't you think this is over dressing me?" I asked, raising a brow.

"It's September, promise this is a good look for fall."

I shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Done, I dried my hair and tied it up in a bun so that it wouldn't interfere when I put my tank on and then the jacket. After I done dressing, I let my hair down, brushed it, and then let it go down a little wavy. I came out to see that Rachel was dress in a red dress that fell to her knees and had violet designs embroidered around it. She wore glass-balls earrings, a blue crystal necklace, curled her hair and put a little red flower clip to it.

"That doesn't seems suffocating," I pointed out, dryly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"This is pretty simple, anyway, a girl always wanted to impress her boyfriend." Her little smile widened and I soon remembered that Rachel was dating Caleb's brother.

"Aren't you dating Caleb's brother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Caleb told you, didn't he? Anyway, it's Jacob, and you got to see him, he's hot! But he's mine, though," Rachel joked and I laughed a little.

"I'll back up," I said, raising my hand up, gesturing my saying. Rachel laughed and led me out. I looked around, confused. "Isn't school starts at seven-fifteen?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a long way there though and I got to meet up with the gang though," she explained.

"Gang?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, it's like 'our' group. There's Caleb, Jacob, and me, of course. And then there's Chase and Austin—twins—and then Lucinda and Jennifer."

"Oh," I said, looking down. Why do I feel so guilty that Rachel was being nice to me to introduce me to their gang? I never have a friend after the death of Alice. She was the only one who gets how I feel and what I always go through, but she died of a car accident. I remembered seeing her pale face laying flat on the cement ground, when I was walking to house. I went into a depression for almost two years. I do socialized, but had never been closed to anyone to call them as a friend, not to say best friend.

We soon were out of the building and were greeted by four guys leaning against their car and two girls running to hug Rachel.

"Rachel!" they both shrieked at the same time and tackled Rachel. The blonde was the first to noticed me.

"Oh hey, you must be Andrea. Caleb told me about you," I sent her a smile. The blonde had pale skin perfect hips that should attract most guys.

"Andrea, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Andrea," Rachel introduced. The red-headed that was still on Rachel's side glared at me. Her skin was also pale and I suspected her as to be Lucinda. "Oh yeah, Andrea Jennifer, Jennifer Andrea," Rachel finished introducing. I looked away from Jennifer's hard glare and looked over at the guys. I spotted Caleb leaning on silver Lexus and the twins were either leaning on a red Lamborghini or a white one. Anyway, I spotted Jacob leaning on a black Audi. The one thing that caught my eyes was that the gang—except for me and Rachel—were all pale-skinned.

Caleb smiled and walked over to me. I smiled back at him. He eyed my clothing and laughed.

"Rachel Hurricane strikes again?" he asked, eyes glinting in an amusing way.

"Yeah," I said and leaned in closer to him, so that no one could hear. "I never thought she can be such a fashion fan."

Caleb laughed and nudged me towards the guys. He introduced me to Jacob, Austin, and Chase. Jacob and Austin was welcoming to me, but something about Chase staring straight into my eyes told me to say away from him.

At that minute, Chase's eyes flickered from light-brown to golden, and then back to brown.

My eyes widened, but I didn't have time to respond when Rachel nudged me into Jacob's car.


	4. Chapter 3: Something's Up

**Hey guys, okay so this is chapter three and I really hope you enjoy, and again, I'll try to keep this short, so please review and give me feedback about the story/chapter, okay? Anyway, I'll be taking the SAT soon so I'll try to find time updating things. So to sum it up, please review!**

**-Alice**

Chapter Three: Something's Up

_How strange that Nature does not knock, and yet does not intrude! ~Emily Dickinson, letter to Mrs. J.S. Cooper, 1880_

I sat in the back seat, while Jake sat in the driver's and Rachel in the passenger seat. We had a feel conversation sometimes, but it always ended up with Jacob and Rachel making out. On the way to the school board, I ended up shutting my mouth and looked at Jacob and Rachel making out the whole time.

We finally reached the building and I practically jumped out of the car to get some air and get away from the love birds. I soon saw Caleb, Austin, and Chase arriving with the girls. Austin—or Chase, I can never figure them apart—got out of his red Lamborghini, along with Lucinda. She glared at me.

I shook my head, wondering what I've done wrong. She hasn't been welcoming to me about an hour ago, she still didn't change.

Austin—or Chase—linked arms with Lucinda. He glared at me with those golden eyes, but was back to light brown. I shook my head, that was definitely Chase. I shivered a little and was greeted with Caleb. He came from the behind and wrapped his arms around me. I felt a little uncomfortable, especially when I only knew him for like a day.

I turned around to face him and gave him a smile.

"Are you excited?" he asked. To think of it, I fine with going to a new school. Since my only best friend left, I hadn't been social much and didn't care what people think of it. I just want to get over with life already.

"I don't know," I just shrugged and Caleb sent me a warming smile. Caleb led me to my first period, which we had together. We walked into the auditorium and I walked up to Mr. Davis and he gave me a book full of quotes and lines that I'll be learning. I looked around the room, while he took roll call first, before assigning my seat. I spotted Caleb in the corner with Lucinda and Rachel on each side of him. Chase was there in the corner with Andrea on one side. The other side was empty. The only gang member missing was Jacob, but I didn't worry too much.

Mr. Davis finished with roll call and assigned me with a seat next to Chase.

Shit.

I hesitantly walked toward the empty seat next to Chase in the corner. My first day was already going to rot. I sat down beside him and tried to not look over at him, but I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't dare to look to see if it was golden or light brown.

Mr. Davis started discussing how to act, but not to be too dramatic that people know that you're acting. He said something about a project and that he'll be assigning groups soon.

"Unfortunately the word "great" has become so trivialized from careless overuse that it's lost all its energy. However, to me it still means splendid, awe-inspiring, and beyond talent and into genius. Therefore moving into "great acting" is the equivalent of climbing Everest—difficult, but it can be done," lectured Mr. Davis.

The bell rang and I quickly packed up my books and headed out of the auditorium, trying to dodge Chase's dagger stare. Within just one more step out the door, I felt a nudge on my arm and turned to face Caleb.

"Hey," he smiled. I smiled back. "Sorry, but I don't have you for second period or any until seventh, so we'll meet up at lunch?"

I nodded and he smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek and walked away. My eyes widened and I just froze. Did Caleb just kiss me? Oh God, please don't tell me that Caleb wanted to be more than friends. I was never fond of dating: ever. Now there's a guy that wanted more from me. I shook my head mentally and eyes were locked into Chase. It flickered from light-brown to golden and I gasped with surprise, but it was flickered back to light-brown. Chase stared at me for one more second and heading to his class.

There was something up with Chase. I didn't like how his eyes' color kept switching back in forth. Was I hallucinating or was just the trick of the light? I didn't know, but I felt this eerie feeling that something lurked around.

I headed to my second period class, which was Geometry with Mrs. Wilson. I waited by her desk for the textbook and workbook. When I got my equipments for her class and led me to a seat in the corner. My eyes landed on the person next to the seat.

Chase.

I almost cursed out loud and hesitantly again seated down next to him. Mrs. Wilson started talking about finding the vertex of a parabola using a formula. I again tried to keep my eyes straight and not to lurk around. I still feel Chase's eyes on me.

God, did he really have to stare at me?

I groaned inwardly and wished that the bell would ring soon. The bell finally rang when Mrs. Wilson ended the lecture and gave us a worksheet as homework to do. I walked out quickly and crossed my fingers not to have him in Calculus.

I entered the classroom and saw Chase nowhere in sight. I let out a relieved sigh and took my books from Mrs. Moore. I did spotted Jacob though, and that's it. Mrs. Moore assigned me a seat in the nearest corner and was behind Jacob. He smiled up at me as I went pass him and took a seat. As Mrs. Moore was taking roll call, Jacob turned around to face me.

"So how was Dark Tower so far?" he asked.

"I think it's going well," but Chase is just giving me the creeps, but I didn't say that though. Jacob just smiled and told me that Caleb told him that I could be an artist and I light blushed.

"It's nice to have someone good at an elective. We could use you to win us a trophy for an art contest," he smiled and then turned back the teacher. The whole period, I was either playing with my hair or was just drawing a little panda bear eating bamboo on the ground. The bell finally rang, and for once I had something to look forward to: art class with Ms. Matthew.

I practically ran to that class, but when I was inside, I was greeted with Chase's stare and Rachel's arm around me.

"OMG, we have art together!" she shrieked and led me to a canvas spot between her and Chase. Great, I'm stuck with the weirdo guy again. How can anything get worse? Ms. Matthew walked in and pronounced that today we'll be doing free portrait painting. That cheered me up. Grandma had skilled me in portraits; she was always in her art studio painting people that she saw everyday.

I didn't know who to draw so I draw the friend that was always important to me: Alice. I painted her brown hair with technique strokes from a thin-size brush. Ms. Matthew came over to inspect your paintings. She gasped in delight at mine. I looked at it to see it appeared a brown hair girl that look pretty young like in third grade. Her nose was a little pointy and delicate and her eyes glowed with such hazel brown. Rachel cooed at the picture and Chase just looked at it and showed no emotions. Rachel noticed and told me that Chase could be such an ass sometimes. I didn't mind, because I get to see Alice again, even though it was just from my memory and on paper, but it meant so much for me to see her again.

The whole day went fine, nothing to brag about. But I hadn't shaken away the feeling of Chase's dagger stare/glare, or that Lucinda really, really hate me. The only class that had brought a smile to my mouth was Art.

I went to my dorm right after Jacob had dropped Rachel and me off. Rachel followed me. She kept babbling about a group project in Drama, but I didn't pay much attention to it. When we reached our dorm, I noticed something long and light-brown under Rachel's bed. I looked over at her.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at it. I pulled it out to realize that it was a baseball bat. "Why do you keep a baseball bat under your bed?" I asked her, eyeing her.

She just shrugged and said that just in case something happen. I lifted a brow but didn't push harder on the subject. The light turned off and I snuggled into my sheets. I could fall asleep so I just lay there looking up at the ceiling. Rachel somehow had fallen asleep, due to her snoring.

It was 12:17 pm and I still hadn't fall into a slumber. I gave up and out of bed. I put on a white t-shirt and sweatpants and crept outside. I finally reached outside and was just walking around campus, when I heard several voices.

"I knew she'll be here!" hissed a deep male voice.

"Well, should we tell our master?" said another.

"I don't think so, she already got our kind as her friends, and I bet they won't let anything happen to her," the deep male voice said again. I couldn't help it but inched closer to uncover the mystery voices. When I reached a corner, I made out a guy about my age, skin as pale as Rachel's friends, and browned-hair. He reminded me of Chase and Austin, but looked more of a guy that slept with sluts a lot. The other guy standing in front of me was blonde, also had the same pale skin, but looked about 16.

"Then when?" the blonde complained.

"Wait, till Chase's group leaves her alone, then we strike," the browned-hair guy grumbled. No doubt that they were talking about Rachel's friends and me: mostly me. 'Then we strike,' what does that even mean? It got to do something with me for sure, but I just don't get it.

And I'm going to find out. I'm not the girl who just listens and waits for a solution. I was going to get it out of two of them if it cost my entire life. I stepped out of my cover and exposed myself visible for them. The two guys turned at me, instantly. Their eyes were flaring red.

"What about now?" the blonde hissed. His partner nodded. Before, I could confront them; they were already in front of me. It startled me and I took a step back. The blonde gripped my wrist and I swung a fist at his face. It hits his nose and he let go of my wrist and curses.

"Tsk, tsk, what a naughty girl," the browned-hair guy came forward. I tried to swing at him, but he grabbed my two wrists and pinned me to the building. He opened his mouth to hiss and two pointy fangs poked out. I was totally freak out. I screamed and kicked him in the place that no one like to be kick in. he groaned but didn't release me. I struggled under his grip.

Then out at the corner of my eye, I saw blur of figures rushing towards us. I saw Austin and Andrea tackled the blonde and then the browned-hair guy's grip was gone and saw that he was tackled by Caleb. It was all in a blur and I couldn't keep up. Sudden, Chase appeared right in front of me. His mouth was full of fangs. I gasped. He came close to me and kissed my neck. His lips were cool, which just made me shivered. Then all I saw was Chase helping Caleb bring down the browned-haired guy before I lost conscious.


	5. Chapter 4: What Happen

**Hey guys, so this is chapter four and I really hope you review and also enjoy it. Give me feedback, please! Anyway, I'll keep this short so to sum it up, R&R!**

**-Alice**

Chapter Four: What Happen

"_Come on, Alice!" I ushered her up the hill. I was already at the top. Alice stopped midway and took a break. I rolled my eyes and jogged down. "Come on, it's not that hard," I sat down beside her on the grass. _

"_Oh hush, Andrea. It's not like you'll suffer through P.E. Anyway, how do you get to be so fast? Seriously, since kindergarten, you beat every boy." Alice leaned her head on my shoulder, playfully. I just shrugged. "Do you have private training that I don't know?" she asked, looking at me. _

"_Heck no!" I shrieked. I hated private training. When Grandma enrolled me for private art lessons, I kept arguing with the tutor of how I like to draw. It continued until the tutor gave up and gave back Grandma her money. _

_I looked at Alice, who was laying flat on the grass. I lie down to and spread my hands. Alice was awfully quiet. She wasn't a quiet person. She always got time-out for her mouth. Unlike me, I like to keep things to myself, and then tell it to Alice. _

_Alice had more friends than I do and knew more people, but she would always choose me to tell her darkest secrets. We're like very close friends, like sisters. She would always come over to my house or I would go over to hers. Grandpa and Grandma always love having Alice around. They said that she was the only one that makes me smile and be myself, besides being stuck in the art studio. _

_I looked over at Alice. She was just looking at the sky, like nothing in the world ever bother her. Like I had earlier said, this wasn't usual. I flopped over on my stomach and studied her. She noticed and glared at me. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_You're not talking…" I narrowed my eyes at her. She just laughed. _

"_You know me too much, Andrea." She just laughed and I smiled, but I knew something was wrong. _

"_So do you mind of telling me?" I asked._

"_Mind telling you what?" _

"_Why you're not talking," I replied. Her happy face faded into a frowned. I knew something was wrong. "So?' I tilted my head. _

"_Mom and Dad told me that I'm moving," she finally said. I didn't see the problem. She's just moving. We'll still see each other, right?_

"_So, why so un-talkative?" I asked. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. _

"_I'm moving to Australia," she said, and tears slid down her cheeks. My jaw dropped, in horror and surprise. _

"_What!" I shrieked. "No, you can't go to Australia!" I begged. Tears were starting to fall from my eyes. Before you knew it, we were both hugging each other and crying. "You can't…you can't…" I kept saying. _

"_We can still talk over the phone or video chat?" Alice suggested, but I just shook my head. It wouldn't be the same without her, even if we're in touch. It just won't be the same, anymore. She can't come over to my house and criticize on my artwork. I won't have her in school to snicker at people who bullied me. _

_A week later, I was at Alice's driveway, waving goodbye at Alice as her car drove off to the airport. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. It wouldn't ever be the same. It would never be the same, anymore. _

I woke up, screaming. I felt a cold hand on my arm and I opened my eyes and to see the gang was in my dorm, circling my bed, all with worried faces on their faces.

"Are you okay?" asked both Rachel and Jennifer both said. Lucinda just glared at me. I looked at Jennifer; I haven't seen her all day.

I tried to sit up, but fail and dropped back on bed. I looked down at the cold hand that was placed on my arm. It was Caleb. He smiled, which sent a warm tingly feeling.

"Are you okay?" Rachel and Jennifer repeated. I nodded.

"What happen?" I asked, but it was too late before Rachel shrieked.

"Andrea! In a righted mind, why did you get out! Do you know how dangerous it is out there at night? You could have been raped, abducted, killed, or worse run into a v-" Rachel stopped midway of a word. I couldn't help but asked.

"A what?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, looking down.

"No, you were about to say something," I pointed out, not giving up.

"Andrea, just drop it!" she snapped. I shut my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that mean." She said and leaned on Jacob.

"No that's fine. You any of you mind to tell what happen last night? Because I swear that I saw you guys with fangs," I said, laughing a little. All of them exchanged looks.

"She's already one of us," Austin said to the others.

"She's only half," Lucinda glared at me. I looked away from her and looked at Caleb. He just shook her head.

"She needs to know, or else she'll be in danger," Caleb agreed to Austin.

"Know what?" I snapped, I didn't like how they were avoiding me. I hated be avoided, which was how I got into trouble last night.

"Then you tell her," Jennifer and Lucinda both said to Caleb.

"Why am I the one to tell her?' he asked, pretending to offended.

"Because you know her more," they gang said.

"Why won't Chase tell her? He's been through this longer than I did," Caleb pointed at Chase. I looked at him; he had remained quiet this whole time. But I knew why, he was busy staring at me.

Creep, I mocked.

"Fine," Chase growled. Everyone else filed out. When we're alone, he sat on my bed, and helped me sat up on bed.

"So?" I asked.

Chase closed his eyes a little, before opening it. It glows gold. I gasped and pointed at the color-changing.

"You're eyes…" I said, in awe.

"I know," he whispered. He bent closer to my face, locking eyes with mine. "Have you ever felt different?" he asked. I shook my head. He closed his eyes again and this time, instead of opening them, he opened his mouth, which was full of white pointy fangs. I gasped louder and back up from him.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked, in horror. He opened his eyes and then the fangs and eye color just cried out vampire. Then my memory went back to last night, where fangs were in each people's mouth and their speed. I've learned about it from Alice's romance novels.

_Pale skin, inhuman speed, eye-color changing, fangs…_those words echoed through my mind. My head felt dizzy and I lost conscious, again.


	6. Chapter 5: Never Again

**Hey, guys, sorry that I haven't updated for so long. School was a busy thing for me, and it's almost Valentine's Day, so my boyfriend was nagging on how I need to spend more time with him instead of writing. So here's chapter five!**

**-Alice**

Chapter Five: Never Again

"_Hey Andrea!" Alice's voice came on the line. I smiled and greeted her. "Okay, I have such great news!"_

"_Like what?" I asked._

"_I got ask out!" she shrieked and I winced from her piercing voice._

"_You're just in third grade, and you're already going out?" I smirked over the line. That's Alice, alright. She would always flirt with cute guys. It started when she started reading five years above her reading level, or in other meaning: romance novels. _

"_Shut up, Andrea," Alice muttered and I could hear her smirk and I laughed. _

"_So who is it?" I asked._

"_Jayden," Alice answered, there's a little hesitation in it. I knew why. _

"_Jayden M.!" I shrieked in horror. Jayden M. had always been my enemy since kindergarten. We never get along with each other; we can't even sit next to each other without strangling or killing each other. The teachers and—of course—the principal knew our relationship well. _

"_Yeah, that's him," Alice replied. _

"_Are you freaking kidding me!? What's wrong with you!? It's Jayden M., my worst enemy!" I practically shrieked over the phone. _

"_Calm down, Andre-"_

"_Don't you calm me!" I cut her. She just sighed. _

"_Look, how about working it out with him? I bet it'll be fine," she said. I snickered. No way was that going to happen. "Okay, look, I got to go. Um…see you tomorrow at school?"_

"_Yeah," I said, calmly, "but I doubt it's going to work between Jayden and me."_

_Alice laughed and hanged up on me. I just sighed and massaged my forehead to stop the growing headache._

"You made her faint again!" a male voice snapped.

"What do you mean 'again'? This is my first time, I've made her faint!" another came into my ear. I groaned, twisting a little in bed, wondering if the people in my room had noticed.

Wait…

What are they doing in my dorm?

What exactly happened when I fell asleep? Then again, did I fell asleep?

"You could have been gentle to her!" the male voice soon was recognized as Caleb.

"Gentle? You have got to be kidding me?" then the other voice brought the name Chase to my head.

"I shouldn't have let you explain it to her," Caleb sighed, frustrated.

"Oh, right, she probably swoon all over you if you just do the 'talk'," Chase snapped back, sarcastic ringing in my ear.

"The whole thing was to explain! This is not a show n' tell," Caleb snapped. So far, I was really tired of hearing them snapping at each other, especially when it's related to me somehow, but I don't know what it is. They didn't even hear me twist around in bed!

"Shut the fuck up!" I groaned; my voice sounded a little muffle from the pillow.

"Andrea!" they both jumped. I smirked.

"You're awake!" Caleb suddenly showed his head and sat on the side of the bed that I was facing. "Thank god, do never faint again, you hear me?"

My eyes burst opened wide. I faint? I knew I wasn't sleeping. But why was I fainting? Again? Then the image of Chase with white pointy fangs flashed into my mind.

_Pale skin, inhuman speed, eye-colors changing, fangs…_

I sat up really fast, which made me crack my neck. I groaned in pain, but looked straight at Chase, well, more like glaring at him.

"You're a…" the word the just right at the end of my tongue, but it wouldn't go out.

"A vampire," Chase finished for me, simply.

"Is this some sick joke?" I narrowed my eyes, looking around for any cameras hidden around.

"No it's not," Caleb said, and my eyes widened. Caleb didn't like to joke around, so probably, I'm in a school full of bloodsuckers.

"That's nice to know," I glared at both of them. Chase shrugged. Caleb looked at Chase in the eye sternly.

"You want _me_ to explain it to her, oh, so that you can throw a punch at me again?" Chase snapped, and crossed his arms.

"I don't want you to show her your fangs until _its_ necessary. Anyway…it's just explaining? How hard could it be? And please don't make her faint again?" Caleb told him and scooted towards the door and closed it. I looked over at Chase, raising a brow.

"I hate Caleb…" Chase muttered.

"Ahem," I said, tilting my head to one side a little. Chase smirked at me and came close to sit next to me on the bed.

"So…how are you doing?" Chase asked, surely didn't know how to 'explain' something to me.

"Really?" I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. Chase glared at me and sighed.

"Fine, don't want the details, I'm just going to summarize it okay?" he said. "So Caleb, Lucinda, Jacob, Austin, Jennifer, and I are vampires, okay? Rachel isn't, but I guess she'll have to make the decision soon. Then the guys that were outside when you _sneak_ out of the dorms are also vampires."

"So everyone I encountered is vampires? That's nice to know," I smirked.

"Well, here's the thing: you're one of us too…" Chase said, slowly. My eyes widened: he must be out of his mind!

"Hell no, I'm not!" I shrieked. "I don't have pale skin and inhuman speed, I'm pretty sure my eyes don't change colors, and I'm absolutely sure that I do NOT drink blood."

Chase rolled his eyes. "How about you let me finish first, okay?" I glared at him, but let him finished. "You're not technically a full vampire. Those guys, they worked for Dominic Crosswell, a powerful vampire that wants to take over the world and let vampires rule over humans, the only thing is, he can't face five powerful vampires from the Council."

"Does that have to do with me as a vampire?" I asked, raising a brow.

"You're a hybrid—half vampire, half human—and also the most powerful vampire there is, not to mention a vampire princess," Chase explained. "That was why those guys were here. They were planning to kidnap you in your sleep, but it seems like you came to them." He glared me.

"What? I was bored okay?"

"That doesn't give an excuse that you sneaked out," Chase said. "So now you got all of the information, right?" I nodded. "Good, because I'm pretty sure I promised Lucinda that I'm giving her some wild animal sex."

"Ew, that's a nice thought to embed into my head," I glared at him. He just winked and with vampire speed was out of the door in seconds. I sighed.

I headed outside to the courtyard. Today was Saturday so there wasn't any class. I met up with Rachel and Jacob—well; I found them when they were making out on a bench.

"Hey," I said, jogging up to them. They broke apart at my sound and Rachel blushed. I just rolled my eyes.

"So I heard that Chase gave you some _information_?" Jacob started, looking at me. I smirked.

He gave information, alright.

"How are you dealing with it?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Fine, but I don't think that having _wild-animal sex_ with Lucinda is great information to have," I said.

He laughed. Then all of a sudden Chase was right beside Rachel—wait; no it was his twin, Austin.

"Hey, sweetheart," Austin winked at me and I couldn't help but blush a little. "Want to have some fun?"

I looked over at Jacob and Rachel.

"Don't worry; Austin's is so not like Chase. He only flirts, nothing else," Rachel said, smiling brightly. I just raised a brow and follow Austin. He led me towards the forest that surrounded the school's ground. I had to duck in some low-hanging branches.

"So how are you dealing with us being vampires?" Austin asked, looking at me. I crossed my arms.

"Are you guys going to ask me that all day, because I rather hide in my room away from it?" Austin laughed.

"No, sorry by the way," he said.

"That's okay," I waved it off. "So where exactly are we heading to?" I asked.

"A tree house," he answered.

I nodded, taking the information in, "A tree house?"

"Yep, it's usually where Chase and I would hang out when we were kids."

"Oh," was all I said.

We soon reached a clearing and in the middle was an enormous oak tree that was holding a wooden tree house.

"Nice," I said.

Austin just laughed.

We climbed up the latter and into the tree house. It was full of comics, DVD's, and CD's. There was even a portable laptop, video player, and music player.

Austin walked over to a corner and sat down on the blue with white spots dotted bean-bag and ushered me to sit on his lap.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I crossed my arms.

He raised a brow. "Nothing's going to happen, sweetheart."

"Yeah, not yet," I mocked. He rolled his eyes. I just smirked and sat on his lap. Austin reached over and grabbed a notepad and a pencil from the floor. "What is that for?" I asked. Austin handed it to me.

"I heard Caleb said that you like art," he said. "So draw something for me." I raised a brow. "Pretty, pretty please…" he did the cutest puppy eyes. I just laughed and started stretching.

The whole time, Austin just sat there and looked at my stretches and I would mock him when he would try to draw something. It took some time away from me. I wondered if everyday could be like this, doing something I like.

Though, something inside me told me that it's not possible and that this is the last time before I lose myself.

**Hey guys, sorry for another author's note, but please review! And hopefully, I'll update sooner!**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle with Guys

**Hey guys, so here's chapter six, and so sorry that it had been a long time till I update this, but hey, school and a boyfriend takes up a lot of my free time, also I have to write a speech, tape a newscast, and make a El Salvador brochure, so give me some credit. Anyway, I'll try to keep this short, so R&R!**

**-Alice**

Chapter Six: Battle with Guys

"_What do you mean you lost her!?" Dominic roared. Both Loki and Troy flinched at Dominic's anger. They knew better than to lose the princess. Dominic sat back in his chair. He was determine to capture the vampire princess and forced her to marry him, so that he could control the vampire army to take over the human world and sooner or later, the rest of the world. _

_But all was destroy, because those idiots lost her to a bunch of idiotic youngsters. _

I woke up in my dorm room, on my bed. I sighed and sat up. I gasped, when I saw Caleb, which was sitting next to the bed. I looked over Caleb's shoulder for Rachel but she wasn't in her bed. The room was dark, except for the nightstand lamp.

"Rachel's with Jacob," Caleb answered my question, even though I hadn't told him what it was. I looked over at him.

"You startled me," I stated.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, I think I should get use to that, huh?" I laughed, effortlessly.

**Okay, so I just noticed that on chapter five, I forgot to add something and I just did, and it's like at the beginning where Chase was 'explaining' to Andrea about vampires. I just added that Andrea—due to being a hybrid, most powerful vampire—is a vampire princess. So you guys don't have to go back and reread it, but that's just a heads-up. **

**-Alice**

"No, you don't really have to," Caleb shook his head. "So how are you doing, I mean, us being vampires and you being a hybrid." I just shrugged. "You don't seem surprise?"

"I have always felt something was different about me, I just didn't expect that, that's all," I told him. He nodded. He took a glance at my clock.

"It's late, you should get some sleep," he said, standing up from the chair. I looked up at him and nodded; I lied back down on my bed and pulled the covers up. I didn't know what to expect for tomorrow, but I was about to find out soon.

The sun shined from the window, which was too much for me stand. My eyes flung opened wide. I yawned a little and sat up.

"You're awake!" Rachel shrieked and made a big jump on my bed, which almost made me fell off. After I recovered from the jump, Rachel smiled at me, sheepishly. "Sorry."

"That's okay," I let out a tired breathe. Rachel giggled.

"Come on, we have school today," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for putting me in reality," I muttered.

I got out of bed and went to my closet. I picked out a Resident Evil t-shirt of a zombie tearing through a girl's throat. I put on black jeans and then a pair of Nikes. I headed out to see that Rachel had on a green lacy shirt and a light blue hip-skirt and a pair of green flats.

Rachel stared at me in horror.

"What?" I said, raising my hands.

"What is that?" she pointed, accusingly to my t-shirt.

"A t-shirt," I answered her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You are so not wearing that," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I am," I said.

"After, we're definitely needed to go to the mall," she said, and headed out. I followed her. We reached outside, where the boys usually pick us up. When we got there, we where greeted by Jennifer and Lucinda. Well…Rachel was greeted by both; I was just greeted by Jennifer.

Lucinda still glared at me.

Caleb went over to my side, and wrapped his arm around my waist. It was uncomfortable, but I got use to it. Caleb walked me over to his Lexus. He chuckled when we reached his car.

"What?" I asked.

"Your shirt," he mentioned. "Did Rachel say something about this?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "She told me that we need to go to the mall after school for an 'emergency' shopping spree."

"Good luck with that," he chuckled again. He opened the door to the passenger's seat and I slipped in. It was clean inside, not a single dust can be spotted.

"Nice car," I complimented, when he got in the driver's seat.

"Thanks," he said.

The drive was quiet, but it was also awkward. I tried coming up with something to talk about.

"Can you tell me about being a vampire?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"Like what?"

"Like how is it different from being a human?"

He laughed, nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "You have to ask Austin and Chase that. I was never a human, I was born a vampire."

"Like a hybrid?"

"Uh no, a hybrid is when a human and a vampire mated. My parents were all vampires," he said.

"I thought all vampires can't have children," I lifted a brow. There's been so much to know.

"That's just a myth, but some can't have children, but my parent's have me some, I believe their one of those vampires that can mate with each other."

"So your whole life, you've been a vampire?" He nodded. "Then how is it?"

"It was difficult at first, but child vampire learned faster than any human being."

"More than a hybrid?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, but we just don't have the physical strength," he said. A question was waiting at the tip of my tongue, but I was confused to either ask him or not.

"How do you feel about blood?" I finally asked, swallowing a gulp of nervousness. He tensed a little, and I regretted of asking.

"It disgusts me," he finally said. "It disgusts me to drink blood from people, but luckily there are some blood banks, so I don't have to chase every human down when I'm thirsty, but it still disgusts me."

"Will I ever going to drink blood?" I asked him.

"You can, but the human side will just make you vomit it out, and trust me, vomiting blood doesn't look good," he said, with a smile. I smiled back at him. During the ride, he answered my questions, till we turned into the school parking lot. I got out and spotted Jacob's Audi turning in to the lot next to us. On the other side, was the red Lamborghini with Chase and Lucinda heading out. Austin got out of his car and winked at me when he noticed me watching. I rolled my eyes.

Caleb wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to class. The day was fine; it was short of hard to concentrate though. When Art class came, we were drawing portraits of people, either in some one we know, or just make up one, but it got to look realistic.

First, I drew Alice, which was easy, because I drew her almost everyday. Chase insisted of me drawing him and he did a pose that most girls in the class drooled over. I rolled my eyes, and drew him on my canvas.

After I'm done with Chase, he came over and examined it. He rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking hard. I rolled my eyes. The teacher came over and gasped. There on my canvas stood Chase in his pose, with those light brown hair dropping down his eyes. His skin was flawless like usual and his eyes showed a meaning of mischief.

"Got to say, I like it," Chase said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. The day went like a blur to me after Art. The teacher recommended me that I should be in Art Club, which I was considering. When the bell finally rang, Rachel and I headed out. Caleb was immediately by my side.

"Hey," I greeted him. When we reached the parking lot, I noticed Chase leaning against his car also Lucinda was talking to her girls. I raised a brow at Chase, I wondered if anything was going on with Lucinda or Chase.

Chase caught my attention and glared at Caleb's arm that was wrapped around my waist. All of a sudden, Chase got off his car and headed towards us with vampire speed. I looked around to see no one had noticed except me and Caleb.

"Hello, Angel," Chase purred. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" I said. Chase smirked and pinched Caleb's arm, which immediately was withdraw from my waist.

"What the heck, Chase?" Caleb glared at me.

"Um…what's with the nickname?" I pointed out. Chase just immediately grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him. I hit his hard chest and I was actually touching him.

A shiver rolled through me.

"Give her back!" Caleb snapped, which this time caught the whole gang's attention.

"How about a 'no'?" Chase suggested.

"I'm serious, Chase," Caleb said.

"So am I," he growled. Did he actually growl at Caleb?

"Chase, let me go." When he didn't, I tried struggling to be off him. "Chase, give me some personal space here, like I don't know, a damn good 10 miles?"

Chase finally let me go, but he sped up to Caleb. Now he was right in the face with him. Thank god, no humans saw what's happening yet. Chase held a threatening face.

"She's mine," Chase growled, and then sped off somewhere in the forest, throwing the keys at Lucinda to bring his car back to his place. I just stood there, shocked.

What just happened?

Caleb sighed and ushered me into his Lexus.

"Caleb, what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Like hell, what does he mean I'm his?" I snapped, frustrated.

"Let's just say…Chase can be overly possessive of his belongings."

"I'm not his belongings!" I said.

"Look, it has been a day," he ran his hand through this hair. "Can I just explain it to you tomorrow?"

"You damn better," I muttered and sat back with my arms crossed over my chest. When we reached my building, I waved him goodbye. When I reached my dorm, there was a note from Rachel.

_Andrea,_

_Saw what happen so I went to the mall with Jennifer to pick out some 'nice' clothes for you. Get some rest, it has been a day._

_-Rachel_

I dropped the note on my nightstand and climbed in bed. It took barely a second for me to fall asleep, when my head touched the pillow.

It's been a day, alright.

I'm not sure what had gone on with Chase and Caleb, but let's just say: it's the battle with guys.


	8. Chapter 7: I Believe It Wasn't Just

**Hey guys, okay, so I've made this collage of the characters (not all of it) on twitter, and I'm wondering if you guys can see it, even if you guys don't have a twitter. Anyways, here's the link: /LittleAlicePN/status/307680022079094784/photo/1 if you guys can't see it, please inform me in anyway. Anyway…I don't want to waste your time in reading this author's note, so here's chapter seven.**

**-Alice**

Chapter Seven: I Believe It Wasn't Just Any Tragic Accident

_It was the last day that Alice would be here in this little small town. We had promised each other to meet up at that hill that we always run up to. I turned towards my house first, just to get my camera and my journal that Alice and I would always write our darkest secret inside. We had vowed not to look at each other's secrets; we even split the journal in half. _

_As I passed our local Publix and other stores, I turned into our little neighborhood. I was about to pass a couple of more houses, when I noticed a fragile figure lying soundlessly in the middle of the road. I thought that the person had fallen asleep somehow, and was about to wake them up before a car ran over them. As I crept closer, I could make out a pale, familiar figure. _

_When I was finally standing right next to the figure, I almost gagged. There, lying on the hard ground: was Alice. _

I burst up in horror, which made me accidentally cracked my neck, half vampire or not; it stills hurt as hell. I groaned and rubbed my sore neck. I looked over to Rachel's side and saw that she must be sleeping with Jacob or something, because it was empty.

I sighed, a little relieved that Rachel didn't saw me panicking about nightmares. I have nightmares pretty much every week. It all started when I saw Alice dead on the ground when heading home. I remembered how sad I was; depression had settled me. With about a thousand of therapy, I still couldn't stand having nightmares about it.

I looked over at my clock. It glowed '3:07 am' in bright red lights. It was still dark out, but I doubted I could fall asleep again. I got out of bed and slipped on a sweat pant and a hoodie-jacket. I opened my door and slipped out.

I remembered what the gang had told me about sneaking out without supervision. They would totally flip if they found out that I was sneaking out again, but I couldn't stay lock inside anymore. I pulled out my phone from the pocket, and looked for Chase's number.

Everyone decided that it's safer for me to have their numbers just in case I was really kidnapped by those dorks. I rolled my eyes. I pressed call on my phone and waited till Chase picked up, which he did on the second ring.

"Andrea?" his sleepy tone came to the line.

"Uh…yeah," I said.

"What do you want?" he sounded sleepy and I could hear him shifting around in his bed.

"Well, I was about to tell you that I'm going out and would like to have you 'supervised' me, but I think I'm fine alone," I said, smirking a little. He was so not letting me going out at 3 in the morning alone.

"What!?" Chase became alerted. I smirked even more. "Just wait, I'll be there in 5 minutes or less." Then he hanged up on me. I walked out to the parking lot, where he usually waited for Jennifer, Rachel, Lucinda, and me. Chase was right when he said that he'll be arriving in 5 minutes or less, because clearly his car had already parked on the curb when I reached the parking lot.

Chase was outside, leaning on the hood of the car. His hair was all messed up from sleep and he had on a pair of sweat pant and a t-shirt. I jogged up to him.

When I reached him, he stopped leaning on his car and smiled at me. I tilted my head, wondering if he was still high on something, but he still hadn't car me 'angel' again, so I guessed his over it.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey," he said, running his hand through his brown hair. I lifted a brow a little. Was he nervous to see me? "About yesterday at school…" he started.

I stopped him, "That's okay; you were high."

He chuckled, "Yeah, you can say that." Then he looked at me right in the eye. There was a moment wear his eyes switched from brown to gold. I immediately looked down.

God, what was wrong with me.

"So…where do you want to go?" Chase asked. I just shrugged.

"Any where that is calm I guess," I told him. He smiled.

"I think I know a spot," he said, and ushered me into his car. We droved a little in his Lamborghini. We finally reached the tree-house that Austin had shown me. "Here we are," he announced.

I got out and smiled. Perfect. Chase ran towards the tree-house and jumped from the ground to the little opening of the house. I rolled my eyes; even though it's 3 in the morning, he stills know how to show off. I took the normal way, climbing the steps.

When I was in, I noticed Chase sitting on a beanbag, flipping through a comic book. I looked at the corner to see my art stuff packed there. I walked over and grabbed a canvas. I was still dark out, but I could make out the branches of tall pine trees swaying against the wind.

I set up the canvas and thought of something. I noticed Chase just sitting there, flipping through his comics. He paid no attention towards me.

I looked back at my canvas and brushed in hand. Grandma had always told me to draw something that was worrying you just to get it out of your system. So I decided to draw Alice's death: just a road and houses on the sides.

It must had been hours of painting and adding details, because the sun was starting to peek out of the horizon. Chase was now just listening to music and looking out of the window. I looked down at my canvas at what I've done.

There was a road, like I intended, but it wasn't a road-like that appeared in days that's happy. The road looked dull, gray, and held a sad feeling to it. The houses were lined up on each side. All of them were either gray, light brown, or white. The sky was the detail that showed the most sadness. There was no clouds, and was painted with a dull blue. I sighed at the sight, and remembered how it was so depressing when I was there. Everything just reminded of that day of Alice's death.

I had only gotten over it a little, but I'd never been fully healed from the pain that had caused from that tragedy.

"It looks sad." Chase's voice broke through my sad memory. I looked up at him. He had finished flipping through his comics and songs, and was standing next to, examining the painting.

"It _was _a very sad day," I included.

"Something you want to tell me?" Chase raised a brow.

"You'll won't understand," I told him, waving it off. I was about to take the painting away and stored it somewhere, but Chase grabbed my wrist. I gasped in surprised, and then looked over at him. "Let. Me. Go." I told him.

"Not until you tell me," Chase said sternly.

"Tell you what?" I snapped.

"Who is that girl?" he asked, turning his head slightly to gesture the painting of Alice.

"My friend, okay?" I told him and struggled against his hold. He still hadn't let me go. He pulled my closer to him, making my hands resting flat against his hard chest. I could feel this heartbeat barely beating.

I shuddered.

I looked up at him, trying to let go, but I was caught in the graze. His eyes flickered from brown, red, then to gold. I held back a gasp.

"You're eyes…" I started. Chase blinked and looked away from me. He finally let me go. I stumbled back a little. "Okay, so maybe it's a bad idea to call you." I said. I reached for the painting, but then Chase grabbed my wrist again. I was about to protest, but Chase pulled me into his arms and pressed his cool lips to mine.

My eyes widened in surprise.

The kiss was soft and passionate. It felt like his lips fit mine perfectly. Slowly, my eyes fluttered close and leaned in. Chase made a purr at the back of his throat, and tugged me towards him even more. Before I could recall what was happening, I was on the floor and Chase on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips harder against his. I didn't know what happened, but we were lost in the kiss. Nothing mattered now and it seemed that everything just disappeared from us.

Chase finally pulled away and placed his hands on either side of my head to steady him. We were both breathing hard. I looked up at his eyes and saw that they were back to the humanly brown.

"I'm…sorry," Chase said, getting up from me. I sat up and looked at him. "I shouldn't have done that," he shook his head. Then he looked down at me, but avoided my eyes. "I got to go, when you're done, just head to the car, I'll be waiting there." And with that, he jumped out of the tree house and hurried off to the car.

I sighed.

I slowly touched my lips, which still tingles from the kiss. I shook my head from the memory, and put away the painting, hiding it somewhere so no one would question it. I quickly put things back in place and climbed down the latter.

When I got in the car, Chase was already starting the engine. It was quiet. I mentally debated if I should tell him about Alice. Maybe I should, but then again, would he care? He seemed to really care, when I drew her on the canvas. I finally came up my mind.

"My friend…she was Alice," I started. Chase's eyes moved to me for a second, and then flickered to the road.

"Who?" he asked.

"The friend that I had painted; she was Alice," I repeated. "She's was my best friend ever since my childhood. At first, she was moving, but on that day, I've decided to meet her at this hill that we used to hang out on, but I went back home just to get some things…" I sighed. "On the way there…" I paused again.

"You know, you don't have to tell me," Chase said. "I'm not forcing you."

"I know," I said, "but it's better to just have it out of my system."

"So what happen?" Chase asked.

"On the way to my house, I found her dead in the streets. Polices kept on saying that it was a hit-and-run accident that cause her death," I told him.

"And you think it isn't?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," I said, bringing my knees up and buried my head in it. "She was so pale and cold…but the thing that caught me was why she was heading towards my house. Her house was at the other side of the road. I thought we were supposed to meet up at the hill…"

Tears started streaming down my eyes. Chase parked the car in a lot at the building and patted my back to calm me down. I looked up at his eyes and couldn't help, but hugged him.

"I believe it wasn't just any tragic accident," Chase said. "I believe she got murdered…"

**Whoa! Finally got it finish, even though I got it finish on a plane, but whatever. Anyway, here's chapter Seven, also I won't be updating any soon—even though it's spring break—because I'm gong to Dallas, Texas! Anyway, just wish me luck that I'll update chapter Eight soon!**

—**Alice **


End file.
